


Pool Challenge

by Childofthesky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Billiard, Confident Alec, M/M, PWP without Porn, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool, Smut, magnus bottom, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-07
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-22 18:53:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9620978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Childofthesky/pseuds/Childofthesky
Summary: Magnus has a pool table in his loft and Alec.. sees him bent over.They play together and well.. do some more.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello!!  
> New shadowhunters episode and OMG MALEC DATE and MALEC KISS. *dead*
> 
> Blame my friend SweetCherry-2 for the request of something smutty with.. a pool table.  
> It's done. I regret nothing I guess? Thanks hun!! :)  
> Perfect opportunity to use some quotes from the episode hah!  
> Oh, I uhm, kind of brought Ragnor back cause well.. I needed him for this. Sorry!  
> Enjoy :P

„Magnus!“, Alec shouted as he entered the loft, Jace close behind him, slamming the door shut.

„Hello dear Alexander and.. Jace how nice to see you“, the Warlock said as they both stepped into the living room area and stopped in their tracks as they spotted Ragnor Fell next to a giant pool table. Magnus was sipping a cocktail as Ragnor was aiming for his next hit.

„What.. are you doing?“, Jace asked Magnus who snapped out of his trance, staring at Alec, who was wearing a dark red shirt under his usual black jacket today.  
Possibly edible.

The young Shadowhunter’s gaze was fixed on the pool table, so Magnus noticed. Jace cleared his throat and Alec quickly straightened up.

„Sorry, what?“, Magnus asked as he looked at Jace, who narrowed his eyes.

„Haven’t you gotten our message? We need your help with a demon“, Jace said as he crossed his arms in front of his chest. Magnus rolled his eyes.

„Ever so charming, huh? The potion you asked for, yes, I got it done. It’s on the table in the kitchen”, Magnus said as he waved his hand in the air dismissively. Jace looked at Alec, who didn’t seem to move so he grunted and went to fetch the bottle with potion himself. Magnus moved closer to Alec, watching Ragnor as he did and touched Alec’s elbow lightly.

“Hey”, he said softly and Alec tore his gaze away from the table and smiled at Magnus.

“Hi.”

Alec’s gaze flickered down to Magnus lips for a second, then he leaned forward and brushed his lips on his boyfriend’s, smiling as he felt Magnus sighing against him.

“Excuse me, lover-boys, I am trying to concentrate and you’re distracting our whole game”, Ragnor scoffed and Magnus let out a small laugh.

“Ah, my dear Ragnor. My turn, I saw you hitting the ball, no cheating. Alexander, can you hold this for me, please”, Magnus said, as he handed Alec his glass and looked at the positions of the balls. He bent down, positioning the pool cue, then he glanced at Alec and winked before he hit the white ball. He straightened up with a satisfied grin on his face as he made a perfect hit, dumping two of his balls at once. Alec watched him with a mesmerized look until Jace snapped his finger’s in front of his face.

“Dude, come on we gotta go!”, he said annoyed and Alec shook his head, handing Magnus back the glass. The Warlock grinned at Alec.

“You coming over later?”, he asked and Alec nodded.

“Yeah. I’ll text you. Could be late”, he said and Magnus smiled as he touched Alec’s arm lightly.

“Can’t wait, then”, he whispered, placed a kiss on Alec’s cheek, then Alec was dragged away by an annoyed Jace.

***

Alec returned to the loft hours later, after a rather nasty demon fight where they had to use the potion to trap the demon so they were able to kill it. Jace had cleaned off the scene so he could leave to get back to Magnus, as Jace had said, his “cockblocked hunting face” had disturbed him too much. Alec only shrugged as he took off to get to his waiting boyfriend, texting Magnus as he left the scene.

Alec entered the loft and dropped his bow and quiver in the hallway, then he stopped dead in his track as he saw Magnus leaning over the pool table, Ragnor nowhere to be seen, his back and most certainly his ass pointed to Alec, about to hit the white ball. Alec swallowed as he watched Magnus perfect shot, nailing yet another hit. When he straightened up and turned around to reach for his glass he grinned at Alec.

“See something you like?”, he teased and Alec pressed his lips together as he stepped closer.

“Ragnor is gone?”, Alec asked and Magnus nodded. Alec watched Magnus for a few more seconds, gaze intense, and Magnus grinned.

“You’re really good at this”, Alec pointed out as he let his hand wander over the wood of the table. Magnus shrugged as he took a sip of his martini.

“Haven’t you heard the saying?”, he asked as he watched Alec take a cue leaning against the windowsill, eyebrow raise at Magnus who waved his hand approvingly.

“If you can’t find the one being hustled in the pool hall.. then it’s probably you”, Magnus said as Alec took aim and hit the white ball. As he straightened up, he looked at Magnus.  
“It’s just like archery”, Alec noticed as Magnus raised his eyebrows at him.

“Is it?”

Alec nodded with a smile.

“It’s all about the aim”, he said and Magnus tilted his head with a raised eyebrow.

“Oh I know what I’m aiming at”, he said with a wink, and Alec smirked.

“Show me then”, he answered and Magnus put his glass down.

“Okay, let’s play”, he said, grinning at his boyfriend.

They set the balls and started a new game, as Magnus stirred them both some more cocktails. They were both fully into it, determined to win and Alec grinned triumphantly at Magnus, as he was just two balls short of winning.

“You’re not going easy on me, are you?”, he asked as he leaned against the table, watching Magnus as he bent down. The Warlock smirked at Alec in a way, that made the Shadowhunter’s knees go a little weak.

“I wouldn’t dare to, Alexander”, he purred, then he aimed and hit the ball, dumping three in one go as Alec gaped at his work. He had just lost.

“Wha.. you **did** hold back!”, he protested and Magnus leaned near him, breathing against his ear as he passed Alec.

“I’m just aiming to win”, he breathed and Alec dropped the cue, grabbed Magnus shirt and crashed their lips together.

The kiss was wild and passionate, both fighting for dominance as Alec pressed Magnus against the table, Magnus hands going to Alec’s hip gripping his shirt. Alec sucked at Magnus bottom lip, grinning when he felt Magnus hardening cock press against him through the thin fabric of his pants. Magnus moaned into his mouth as Alec deepened the kiss, melting into the shared feeling. They were panting hard as the came up for air and Alec looked at Magnus with such an intense stare, the Warlock swallowed.

“I was done the moment I saw you bending over the table earlier tonight”, Alec panted, Magnus gripping his hip tighter.

“And?”, the warlock asked in between breaths and Alec smirked.

“I want you bent over the table while I fuck you senselesss” he admitted, his hand stroking Magnus exposed collar bone slowly. The warlock licked his lips, gaze fluttering down to Alec’s.

“What are you waiting for then”, he purred and leaned forward to bite Alec’s neck.

Alec growled, closing his eyes for a second as Magnus bit and licked his rune, but then he moved back and turned Magnus around quickly, pressing his body against the other mans’.

“I want you to beg me to let you come, I want to see you lose yourself so you’ll lose control over your magic”, he murmured in Magnus ear as he slowly undid a few more buttons on Magnus shirt with one hand, as the other slipped down to stroke his stomach. Magnus inhaled deeply when Alec bit his earlobe and gripped the edge of the table hard. He snapped his fingers once, and a bottle of lube appeared next to his hands on the table.

“You’re.. such a _tease_ Alexander, god, the things you do to me..”, he breathed and bit his lip as he felt Alec’s hand stroke his already hard erection through his silk pants.

“And you love it”, Alec smirked against his ear, then he reached for the waistband of Magnus pants and slipped his hand inside.

“Don’t stop”, Magnus swallowed and Alec chuckled into his neck as his hand reached inside the pants, stroking Magnus member ever so slowly. Thank god he wasn’t wearing any underwear tonight.

“You wore these on purpose, right? You knew I would come and see you bent over”, Alec growled as he worked his hand up and down Magnus leaking cock and the warlock whimpered as Alec flicked his thumb over the slit.

“ _Fuck_ , Alec”, he gasped and let his head fall back on Alec’s shoulder.

“Bend forward”, Alec whispered into Magnus ear, then he licked at the sensitive spot right at Magnus ear and the Warlock pressed his lips together, doing as he was told, slightly trembling from Alec rubbing him up and down, smearing precome on his cock.

“Good, like this. Lean your head forward”, Alec said as Magnus was bent over the table, breath coming out in hot puffs while Alec was still pumping with his hand. He let out a sigh of frustration when Alec retreated his hand only to slip both hands into the waistband of the pants, pulling them down slowly.

“Alex.. _ander_ ”, Magnus gasped as his pants fell down and he felt Alec stroke the inside of his thighs slowly.

“Spread your legs, Mags”, Alec said as he leaned above Magnus, placing a kiss on his shoulder where his shirt was halfway down his arm. Magnus nodded and sucked in a breath as Alec grabbed his erection again, slowly pumping his hand. Magnus looked over is shoulder at his boyfriend, who smirked as he continued his movement.

“You’re gonna beg me to take you hard and fast”, Alec said and reached forward, brushing his fingers against Magnus cheeks. Magnus got the hint and opened his mouth, sucking on Alec’s fingers, choking back a moan as Alec scraped his nails over his tip, while watching Magnus. He took back his fingers and Magnus let his head fall back down when he felt Alec circling his rim with his wet thumb.

“Breathe Mags, I’m not nearly done with you”, Alec whispered as he leaned forward, pressing his body over Magnus, and the warlock let out a moan when Alec slipped two fingers inside, crooking them just right to shoot a wave of pleasure through Magnus body.

“ _Fuck_ , **yes** , right there!”, Magnus groaned and arched his back, as Alec grabbed his base, crooking and moving his fingers in and out, his nails scraping Magnus prostate.

“Right there? Tell me what you want, Mags”, Alec said against Magnus ear, and sucked at the sensitive spot again. Magnus whimpered, pressing his eyes shut at the feeling of a third finger entering and nodded.

“I need you, please”, he sobbed as Alec reached his prostate again while keeping the tight grip on his cock, holding him back from the release he yearned for.

“You need what?”, Alec said, smirking as Magnus groaned again.

“I need you, please, Alec, fuck”, Magnus breathed and let out another whimper as Alec slipped his fingers out, his hole twitching around thin air. Magnus was panting heavily, but he raised his head to look over his shoulder at his boyfriend again. He licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Alec pull his shirt over his head, tossing it to the side, reaching for his pants next. He tugged both, the pants and is boxers down in one go, his hard cock springing free against his abs. Magnus swallowed as his eyes locked with Alecs’, who smiled and raised one eyebrow.   
The Shadowhunter reached for the lube on the table, and Magnus watched him spreading it over his erection, pumping a few times while biting his lip.

“Show me you aim”, Magnus breathed out with a smirk, and wiggled his butt, and Alec took a step forward, bending over to kiss Magnus sloppily while he rubbed at his rim again, making a shudder go down Magnus back.

“Aim to win”, Alec repeated Magnus words from earlier, then he positioned himself and slowly started pushing inside.

Magnus groaned and let his head fall forward as he pressed his ass back towards Alec, until his lover was pressed against him, his cock fully engulfed in Magnus tight hole.   
Alec let his head fall on Magnus back and tried to calm his frantic breathing, his hands digging into Magnus hips as he was holding back.

“ _Alec_ ”, Magnus moaned and the Shadowhunter let out a small laugh.

“What do you want”, he breathed out and Magnus grunted when Alec slowly circled his hips.

“Fuck, _move_ , please fuck me, please”, Magnus gritted out and gasped when Alec suddenly pulled out and pushed all the way back inside, hitting Magnus prostate dead on. He repeated the movement, the slick drag and pull making Magnus whimper in pleasure.

“Like this? You like this, don’t you? Shit, you’re so tight”, Alec grunted, his fingers digging into Magnus hips as he set up a brutal rhythm, slamming inside Magnus repeatedly. The Warlock moaned when Alec grabbed his hair with one hand, scraping his neck slightly as he continued fucking his lover. Alec pressed is eyes shut when he felt the familiar tight feeling in his stomach, and he leaned forward to lick at Magnus neck.

“I’m close, fuck, Mags, you’re so good”, Alec gritted out and Magnus groaned at the change of angle off Alec’s thrusts and he nodded.

“Come for me Alec, come one”, he begged, knowing the tight feeling in his balls, and that he would come soon.

“Shit, Mags”, Alec grunted and then he was coming, growling as he rolled his hips, drawing out his orgasm as he spilled inside Magnus, who moaned as he came at the same time, his fists tight on the table, come spurting out all over the hardwood floor below them, blue flames licking around his hands as his control over his magic slipped slightly.

Alec panted heavily against Magnus neck, the aftershock of the mind blowing orgasm shuddering through him and he placed a chaste kiss against Magnus hair. He moved up and slowly pulled out, stroking Magnus back as the warlock shivered at the overstimulation, Alec’s come dripping from his hole. Alec pulled Magnus up and hugged him from behind, as the Warlock rested his head against Alec’s shoulder and let out a sigh.

“You okay?”, Alec whispered against his ear and Magnus grinned satisfied.

“Never felt better”, he said and snapped is fingers to clean them up.

They both cuddled up on the couch after changing into lounge pants and fresh shirts and Magnus slowly stroke a pattern into Alec’s arm as the Shadowhunter scraped his hair.

“You know I want a re-match, right?”, Alec said quietly, with a grin on his face and Magnus smirked, glancing at his boyfriend.

“Hm, I got some good aim for you”, he teased and Alec laughed.

“Okay, yeah”, he answered with a smirk.

 

***


End file.
